Fire and Rain
by Ukkie
Summary: On their way to a special meeting Starsky and Hutch find trouble again.


Thank you Hilly for beta-ing!

Fire and Rain!

Rain poured down endlessly and made the city look grey and unfriendly! Driving in the bright red Torino Starsky and Hutch sighed when another wave of rain hit the windshield and made the wipers work overtime!

"Will it ever stop?" Starsky mumbled peering through the window to see if he was still on the road.

"Normally I'd say yes but to be honest Starsk, I don't know" Hutch tried to see something of the outside world but a new curtain of rain made everything outside the car invisible!

With a curse Starsky slammed his foot on the brake. "I won't go on like this" he opened the side window trying to see what was happening on the road before him but was soaking wet in an instant when the heavy rain found its way inside the car.

"Starsk!!" Hutch yelled feeling the rain soaking him too "close that window you moron! You want us to drown? And what about our clothes! We can't arrive soaking wet!

Shaking his wet dark curls Starsky closed the window and muttered "What do you want me to do then, uh? I can't see a thing Hutch and we can't stay here on the road and wait till it clears up, can we? And what do I care about this monkey suit! Didn't want to wear it anyway"

"Find a parking space and we'll wait" Hutch was desperately trying to dry himself a bit but with a wet sleeve he wasn't very successful! "You look great Starsk!" He added.

With a dramatic sigh Starsky put the car into drive and pulled up carefully. With narrowed eyes he tried to see something and when the rain seemed to ease up a bit he saw a parking space just in front of him. Relieved he steered the car towards it and parked against the curb.

"As soon as I can see anything I'm going home!" Starsky stated without looking at Hutch.

Surprised Hutch looked at him "You can't do that buddy! You promised to go"

"Yeah well, I didn't know we'd be caught in this nightmare they call weather! I'm not going anywhere but home. You can do what you like but I'm not going!!"

For a moment you could only hear the heavy rain fall on the car's roof then Hutch asked "Are you sure it's only the rain, Starsk? No other reason why you'd wanna disappoint these people?"

Starsky snorted and snapped "Disappoint them? I'm doing them a favor by not showing up!"

He looked out the window, chins resting in his hand and continued "Let's face it Hutch, I didn't make many friends when I was there and they weren't very friendly to me either, so tell me why I should go pretending I'm enjoying myself when I'm not!! Just let's go home uh? Drink a beer, eat a pizza and play monopoly."

Hutch almost started to feel sorry for his friend who definitely gave the impression of being a very miserable puppy!

"Well, maybe…" he started to say but then shook his head "You can't do that Starsk. You promised to go and you can't back out now!"

Muttering under his breath Starsky turned the key and shoved the car into drive. Without a look at his partner he drove away from the curb almost hitting a car he hadn't seen and angry he hit the horn!

"Oh well" he said "We're never gonna make it in one piece anyway so what am I worrying about!"

Although the rain seemed a bit less heavy there still wasn't much to see and Hutch held his breath when Starsky drove way too fast through the rain curtain!

"Would you please stop racing like that Starsk? You may have a death wish but I haven't! What are you so worried about buddy?" he asked softly "I thought you would like seeing your old friends again. I always enjoy going to school reunions"

Starsky answered something Hutch didn't understand but slowed down a bit. Turning to his friend he said "I don't have old friends there Hutch! Just bad memories"

"You never told me that!"Hutch was surprised. He never would have thought that high school could be anything less than a fun time. He'd always enjoyed being at school and in college and he wondered what happened during Starsky's school years.

Starsky shrugged. "Nothing to tell, just to forget!"He said.

There was silence for a while, interrupted by the sound of the rain. Suddenly Starsky started to tell: "When I came to live here I was thirteen years old and going to a new school was very difficult for me! Everything was strange and I knew nobody so I was the new kid on the block. The kid with the strange accent! Do you know what happens to kids who are different and don't fit in? They have a rough time buddy, a real rough time! I can't remember the times I came home beaten to a pulp and bleeding all over." He stopped talking and turned his head to Hutch who stared at him with his mouth open.

A grin that didn't reach his eyes flashed for a second then he went on "I did give most of them a bloody nose or a black eye but I was alone and there were more of them so it wasn't ever a fair fight!!"

Hutch shook his head "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again "I would never have made you go to this stupid reunion"

"Aw Hutch, you could never make me do this if I really didn't want to! I thought I'd make them see they didn't break me and that I did something with my life. And, most important, that I have friends and don't need any of them!"

A surge of pride flooded through Hutch at these words. _My partner, never giving up and never letting anything defeat you!_

"That's a brave thing to do Starsk, facing your childhood demons" he said "Let's go and show them, huh?"

"'Kay then" Starsky sighed "I'll go but if anything nasty happens I'll blame it all to you!"

Hutch chuckled and nodded his head. "You got it partner!"

Slowly they made their way through the rain and the light evening traffic. The rain kept most people inside unless they really had to be somewhere.

The silence was interrupted by the radio that started to crackle. "Accident at the intersection 14th and Adams" the lady's voice announced. Out of habit Hutch took the mike and answered "Zebra 3 in the vicinity and responding"

"What are you doing Hutch? We're off duty and on our way to my old school!" Starsky stared at his partner for a moment, and then his face lit up "Way to go Hutch, now we don't have to go to the reunion!"

He made a u-turn without thinking any further and was greeted by an angry driver with a blaring car horn!

"Aw shut up!" he shouted and drove on. Hutch shook his head and yelled "Look out Starsk! They can't see you because of the rain!"

"Everything's under control buddy!" Starsky grinned. "Now, let's see what happened there"

It took them about five minutes to reach the site of the crash. A small two-seater had almost disappeared under the enormous truck that stood in the middle of the road. There were just a few people looking and giving all sorts of instructions and the truck driver, face ashen and obviously in shock, stood by his truck and stared at the small car.

It took the two cops only a second to get out of the Torino and while Hutch asked for assistance and the ambulance to hurry Starsky was beside the crumpled car in a few steps and on his knees, not caring for his dinner suit. The darkness and the rain made it hard to see the condition of the driver and he called for a flashlight. Someone handed him one and lying flat on his belly he tried to see if the driver was still alive!

Hutch saw him almost disappear under the truck and yelled "Watch it Starsk!! You don't know if it's stable enough!"

But Starsky yelled back "She's still alive Hutch! I'm staying with her!"

Hutch grabbed the mike again and ordered "Hurry up with the ambulance and the rescue crew! The driver is still alive but crushed and my partner is staying with her!" Softly he added "I don't want to see him crushed too" He threw the mike into the car seat and hurried to his partner. Standing next to the truck and Starsky's legs he asked "How's she doing?"

Starsky crawled back from under the car and came to his feet. "She's conscious but can't get out of the damn car! She's terrified, I'm going back to her" and with that he dropped to his knees again and disappeared under the truck.

Hutch could hear his voice when he talked to the frightened girl but didn't hear what he said. The rain made too much noise for that. In the distance he heard sirens and with a relieved sigh he turned to the approaching assistance.

Starsky didn't hear anything but the desperate sobs of the girl in the two-seater. He crawled a little closer so that the girl could see him and said "Sshh, it's going to be all right! What's your name?"

"Amanda" she cried "I can't move!"

"Relax Amanda; help is on its way! I'm Dave and I won't leave you alone! Now tell me, where does it hurt and where are you stuck? Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and tried to stop crying. Still sobbing a bit she answered "My back hurts and my legs are stuck. I am so scared!"

"Of course you are but help is here and we're gonna have you out of this mess in no time" Starsky smiled and grabbed the girl's hand through the broken window. "Come on" he tried to soothe her "It'll be okay, you'll see"

Carefully he crawled closer to the little car and tried to open the door. It stuck and he asked "Is the door on the other side closed Amanda?"

She shook her head "It's open but not far. I don't think I can open it completely"

"You don't have to sweetheart! I'll go to the other side and see if I can get in the car with you, okay?"

"Why would you do that?" she asked surprised.

"Well, it's easier talking when we can see each other a bit better don't you think?"

"But it's dangerous" the girl stuttered.

"Na, it's not so bad" Starsky said against his better judgment and crawled backwards from under the truck. "I'll be right back" he said and disappeared from the girl's sight. Getting to his feet he saw the ambulances, fire-engines and firemen standing close by. With a relieved sigh he found Hutch at his side and said: "I'm going to try to get in the car with Amanda. Maybe I can give a little push from there to get her out when they are ready" he pointed at the rescue workers and dropped on his knees again when Hutch stopped him. "You can't go back there Starsk! There's gasoline leaking and even with this rain something could explode!"

But Starsky wouldn't listen. "I can't just leave her there on her own Hutch! She can't go anywhere and she's scared! I have to go back to her!" and with those words he disappeared again under the truck.

Hutch saw him go with a heavy heart and a mind full of worries but knew he couldn't stop his partner from this suicide act! He turned to the men standing there and shouted "Hurry guys, the girl is alive and we won't have much time before something goes up!"

Suddenly everybody was busy with equipment and loud voices came from everywhere. Jake, a fireman who knew both Starsky and Hutch, said to Hutch "Your partner should leave there Hutch! It's going to be tricky with the gasoline. I wouldn't want two dead bodies to find later on!"

"You know Starsk, Jake! Stubborn as a mule. Try to work around him and let's hope for the best!"

Jake looked worried but nodded. He went back to the others who were busy to get the car from under the truck.

Carefully Starsky moved to the other side of the two-seater. He could smell the leaking gasoline but pushed the fear to the back of his mind. Amanda was silent and when he came closer he saw the girl had lost consciousness! He knew that wasn't good but was not able to do something about it. Slowly he grabbed the car door and pulled gently. The door opened a few inches more and got stuck then. It wouldn't budge another inch and Starsky knew he had to get in the car through the small opening. Forcing himself inside, his dinner jacket got stuck and impatiently he pulled it loose leaving a tear in the back. He folded himself next to the girl and bumped his head against the caved in roof! Carefully he tried to find out where Amanda was hurt and if there were life threatening injuries but there was not enough light or room to do a proper examination! He felt some blood on her head and found out that the hood of her car was crushed and had trapped her legs!

"It'll be all right Amanda "he mumbled, hoping he was right. "We'll have you out of here in no time!"

"Starsk!!!" Hutch's voice reached his ears "They're gonna lift the truck a bit!"

"Okay!" he yelled back.

Starsky tried to cover as much of Amanda's body with his own to protect her from whatever was going to come down on them. A loud screeching noise told him the rescue crew was trying to lift the heavy truck so that maybe the two-seater could be pulled from under it!

The sound made Amanda a bit more alert and Starsky took the opportunity to get the girl more awake and talking.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?"

"I don't know "came the scared the girl's voice.

"Well, you're talking to me, that's a good thing don't you think?" he kept his voice light to try to make the girl feel more at ease.

"Tell me sweetheart, are you married? Or do you have a boyfriend? Or both?"He quipped.

She smiled and shook her head "No, not married and my boyfriend kicked me out this afternoon! I guess that's why I didn't look out enough and now….."

She started sobbing again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry! It'sgonna be fine, I promise! My partner is working his ass of to get us out of here"

"Your partner?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well I'm a police officer and so is he! Nothing funny going on here! We're best friends and that's it!"

Another deafening sound made conversation impossible for a while and Starsky wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "Ssh... calm down", he soothed in her ear "It's almost done"

Panicked she burrowed her face in his neck and he felt her tears soak into his fancy shirt.

"Come on honey, it's almost over! Just a few more minutes I promise!"

She looked up at him and with a shaky voice she asked "How do you know"

"I've been through this thing before hon, I know what's going to happen and when" he lied shamelessly but knew no other way to calm the girl down a bit!

"Well…."she hesitated "if you're sure…."

"Of course I'm sure!"He answered with much more confidence than he felt "It's gonna be over in no time and then we're going to dinner"

She couldn't help laughing at those words "You're such a cutie, Dave!" she giggled.

Still holding her tight Starsky looked around and saw the dirty, worried face of his partner appear.

"Are you okay there?"Hutch asked.

"Sure" he answered "I'm just waiting to take this lovely lady to dinner with me"

"I should have known" Hutch muttered "We're going to lift the truck one more time and then we should be able to free the car from it" he said "So, hold on and keep your head down!"

He disappeared again in the rain and the two people in the crushed car huddled together, keeping their head as low as possible.

A deafening, screeching sound made talking impossible and suddenly the little car was pulled back from under the truck!

Starsky looked up and saw Hutch looking their way. He wanted to say something bur suddenly everybody started pointing and yelling! Hutch ran to the released car and shouted "Get out of there Starsk, it's going to explode!!"

In spite of the heavy rain there were sparks everywhere and some dangerously close to the gas tank of the truck!

"Can't leave her here Hutch!" he yelled back "help me to get her free!"

Amanda was still stuck with one leg under the crushed hood and frantically she tried to pull free!

"Help me!! Please help me" she was hysterical with fear now and would not listen to any reason.

Starsky ducked to see what kept her pinned and shouted "I need a crowbar!"

"Get out Starsk!!" Hutch was frantic but looked around for the requested item!

Finding what he was looking for he ran to Starsky's side and handed it to him "You got to hurry partner!! Just give it one try and then get out!!"

Starsky didn't answer but started working to free the trapped, terrified girl beside him.

With an almost superhuman effort he managed to wiggle the girl's leg free and without losing a second of precious time he picked her up and yelled "Huuuuutch!!!!!!"

Hutch was with him in a second and took the crying, desperate girl from Starsky's arms. He ran to safety with her while Starsky tried to stand up. His right leg was asleep from sitting too long in an uncomfortable position and he wasn't fast enough! He stumbled and almost fell but got up immediately desperately trying to reach safety! He was almost there when a thundering explosion threw him forward and blackness engulfed him!

Hutch heard and felt the explosion! Stumbling to stay on his feet he ran as fast as he could with his burden to the first fire fighter he saw. "Here!" with that he pushed the girl in the other man's arms and turned to go back to Starsky. He was stopped by Jake. "You can't go back there Hutch!!" but he said it to the air because Hutch just ran past him looking for his partner.

"Starsk!!" he yelled "where are you!!"

He stared at the wall of fire and thought his heart would stop beating! Nobody could get out of this hell alive he knew, but he didn't want to give up any hope yet! "Starsky!! Answer me!"

Just the roaring of the flames answered him and determined Hutch took some steps forward. _If you are there buddy, I'm going with you! No way I'm gonna let you go alone._

The thick, black smoke took all vision away and with tears in his eyes Hutch tried to find a way to reach his partner. Suddenly he stumbled over something and falling on his knees he tried to feel what is was. Shaken he felt a body lying still and invisible in the smoke surrounding them. "Starsk!! Is that you?"

He received no answer and his hands were searching for something familiar. He felt the head and to his immense relieve he discovered the curly hair he knew so well! Without hesitating one more second he lifted his unconscious partner in his arms and began to walk away from the fire as fast as he could!

As soon as he was in reach of the first struggling fire fighters he dropped on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Carefully he laid Starsky on the ground and felt cold claws of horror taking hold of his heart!

"He's not breathing!" he croaked out coughing and without thinking further he bent over the lifeless body and started mouth to mouth resuscitation!

Jake saw what was happening and hurried over to the frantic blond. "Stop it Hutch! You're in no condition to do this! Let the professionals take care of Starsky!"

But Hutch didn't hear him, his mind and eyes only on Starsky who still wasn't breathing. He started to feel dizzy but wouldn't give up! Suddenly he was pulled away by strong hands and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose. He tried to pull it away but his hands were grabbed and pushed away.

"Leave it there Hutch" he heard Jake say from a distance "we'll take care of Starsky!"

"No" he tried to say but all he managed to do was cough! The paramedics were taking care of Starsky now and the sane side of Hutch's brain knew that was good but the partner- and the insane side said that he was the only one who could take care of his partner! Still struggling to get to his friend he saw how the paramedics provided Starsky with oxygen first before taking his vitals to see how his condition was.

Time seemed to stop for Hutch and all he could do was breathe and watch Starsky, willing him to start breathing again!

"There is a pulse!"He heard someone say "he just ain't breathing yet!"

More oxygen was forced into Starsky's lungs and after what seemed to Hutch an eternity Starsky started to breathe on his own again!

"He's breathing!"Jake shouted to Hutch who almost fainted with relief. Unsteadily he came to his feet and tried to reach his partner but strong hands stopped him "Not yet, Sir. Wait till you're feeling better before you move"

"I'm feeling fine!"Hutch croaked and removed the oxygen mask from his face "just have to see my partner!" And determined he made his way to the ambulance where Starsky was treated. Kneeling by his side Hutch hardly recognized his friend whose face was dirty and pale! But his eyes were open and he looked at Hutch who saw the question in them. "The girl's safe Starsk! Don't worry about her now, she's in good hands. Take it easy now partner, just take it easy" He saw Starsky smile behind the mask and smiled back.

"We're going to take him to the hospital now sir" one of the paramedics said. Starsky removed the oxygen mask and said barely audible "No way! I'm not going to any hospital" he had to stop talking because of a coughing fit and immediately the mask was placed back again.

"You're going to the hospital Starsk!" Hutch said and gently pushed the struggling Starsky back on the stretcher.

Still coughing Starsky shook his head and when he could speak again he whispered "The reunion"

Hutch grinned "Ah and you didn't want to go anyway!! Any excuse for not going to the hospital is a good one huh?"

Starsky gave him the hurt puppy look and Hutch sighed. "Okay, let's make a deal. You get yourself checked out and if the doc says its okay we go to the reunion! Okay, partner?"

He saw the hesitation in the dark blue eyes but then Starsky nodded. Pleased with the arranged compromise he climbed in the ambulance to ride with his partner and sat down next to him.

When they left the scene the fire seemed to be under control and wearily Hutch watched the wrecks and the last stubborn flames fighting for life with the fire fighters. Shaking his head he thanked whatever god that had decided to save him, his partner and the girl! The girl!! He had forgotten all about her and a bit ashamed he asked at the paramedic beside Starsky "Do you know what happened to the girl?"

"As far as I know she came out of it with two broken legs, a bruised back and a mild concussion! It's a miracle "he added, shaking his head.

"Yeah" Hutch agreed "a miracle!" He looked down at his friend who seemed to be asleep and thought with admiration and pride: you're a miracle worker Starsk, you really are! Always thinking of the ones who need you and never taking the time to think about the consequences! You moron! You could have been killed!

He rested his head in his hands and sighed deeply. "What am I to do with you Starsk" he said softly.

"Take me to the reunion" he heard the familiar voice croak.

He looked up and saw Starsky staring at him. "Are you all right Hutch?"

He smiled "Yes, I'm all right! How are you feeling buddy?"

"I'm fine" Starsky managed to say before another coughing fit attacked him.

"Yes, I can hear that" Hutch mumbled and was glad to see they'd arrived at the hospital.

The doors of the ambulance were opened and the stretcher with Starsky on it was pulled out and steered towards the ER!

Inside Hutch was stopped by an older nurse to fill in the necessary forms and Starsky was whizzed into a cubicle and disappeared behind a rapidly closed curtain.

With one ear concentrated on what happened behind the curtain Hutch hurried to answer the questions on the form and as soon as he was finished he left it on the nurse's desk and stepped behind the curtain where he knew Starsky was!

He relaxed a bit when he saw no signs of panic or nurses running around. Starsky was lying on an examination table without his shirt but his pants still on and one nurse was taking his blood pressure. Another one was cleaning his face as good as she could with a wet towel and Starsky was smiling at her, with a nose tube for oxygen, as if nothing had happened!

"Hey Hutch" he said, his voice still hoarse "I think we can make it tonight after all!" He looked at the woman taking his vitals and begged "I'm all right ain't I? I can go home in a minute, right?" He started coughing again and the nurse shook her head. "I'm not so sure of that David" she said "We'll have to wait what the doctor says and I think you're coughing too much to say everything is fine!"

Breathing heavily but the coughing under control Starsky almost pleaded "Hey, please! I have important things to do ton…." He was interrupted by a young doctor who looked at him and said, shaking his head "Nothing is more important than your health, detective! And because I studied for years let me be the judge of that!"

"Well, can't be for many years if you ask me" Starsky muttered but was heard by the doctor who looked at him questioning. "You look far too young to be a real one" Starsky went on but was silenced by another coughing fit!

The young man looked at Hutch and asked with a smile "Is he always like that?"

Hutch sighed dramatically "You have no idea Doc!" he said but smiled when saying it.

"Hey, I'm here you know!" Starsky tried to be heard but the coughing fit had left him almost without voice.

"What is it buddy?" Hutch looked innocent at his partner who flipped him the finger and kept silent.

"Starsky!! There are ladies here!" Hutch looked shocked but his eyes were laughing. He was too happy that Starsky seemed okay and he turned to the young doctor who tried to listen to his patient's lungs with his stethoscope.

"How does he sound Doc?"

"Alive and kicking" was the dry response of the young man. "I think you've been very lucky detective! But I'd like to keep you here for the night just in case. You did stop breathing you know!"

"Yes, but I'm breathing now" his stubborn patient whispered "and I have important business to take care of tonight" He looked at Hutch for support but Hutch hesitated. "Well Starsk I think the Doc is right! You inhaled a lot of smoke and that explosion blew you off your feet!"

"The explosion, yes" the doctor took over "you are lucky not to have collapsed lung and as far as the examination shows, no broken bones! I'd like to have some x-rays …."

"No, no, no Doc! No x-rays, no need for that! I feel fine, no pain, no nothing!" almost desperate to get out of the hospital Starsky tried to get into a sitting position but started coughing again and panting and wheezing he fell back.

"Need I say more?" the Doc asked with a smile and added "I want to have some x-rays of your chest, back and neck. I know, I know" he held up his hands "You feel no pain but without proper proof I won't let you go! That's why I want a complete blood count too! So, if the x-rays and blood show nothing out of the ordinary I might let you go" He looked at Hutch "As long as he takes it easy tonight and tomorrow that is"

"Oh he will Doc, he will" Hutch was willing to promise anything as long as his partner was okay!

"Okay let's do it then" the young doctor smiled and turned to leave.

"Hm Doc!" Hutch called him back "Do you know how the girl is who was in the accident?"

"Well, I'm not treating her but I heard from my colleague that she was extremely lucky!! She will recover completely" He looked at Starsky and added "I guess she has to thank you for that, detective"

Starsky shrugged but said nothing. Hutch answered for him and said "She sure does Doc! Nothing could have stopped my partner from getting her out of the wreck!" He sounded proud and the doctor smiled.

"I'll send the nurse to draw blood and bring you to Radiotherapy so you can have the x-rays and then I'll see you later to discuss things" He left the cubicle and a nurse entered with a card with vials and needles. "Ready for donating blood detective?" She asked merrily. "I promise I won't hurt you!"

"I heard that before" Starsky answered "but it always hurts!"

"Geez Starsk, don't be such a baby about this!" Hutch sighed but looked at the needles with mixed feelings. Needles scared him since his forced addiction, even when used in a hospital for healing!

"A baby? Who are you calling a baby? Come on with that needle sweetheart" Starsky stretched his arm to give the nurse access to do her job. She smiled at him "That's it detective! It'll be over in no time!"

It didn't take her two minutes to finish the procedure and Starsky sighed relieved when she drew back the needle from his vein.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"She asked while doing the paperwork. She took the card and left the cubicle saying "I'll be right back"

A few minutes later she returned with a wheelchair and a clean shirt!

"Let me drive you to your next stop" she laughed and parked the chair next to the exam table. She removed the nasal tube and asked "No problems breathing?"

"No, no problems breathing" Starsky looked at the wheelchair with disgust while putting on the shirt.

"Can't I just walk?" He hated wheelchairs but the friendly nurse shook her head. "I don't think so detective! It would be a long walk for you and besides you know the hospital regulations!"

"Yeah well, you know what you can do with……………."he mumbled but stopped when Hutch's finger almost touched his nose!

"Don't say another word Starsk!" was all he said but it was enough to silence Starsky and reluctantly he climbed off the table and sat down in the wheelchair

"Maybe it should be red with a white stripe" Hutch suggested "that would be familiar wouldn't it?"

"You think so? It would never go fast enough for me! But it would be a nice touch though" Starsky thought about it a moment longer "It would need an engine too!"

They went through long corridors and past a lot of people working in the hospital or being there for other reasons. After they turned the sixth corner the nurse said "Here we are gentlemen! They are waiting for you so it shouldn't take long before you're done here. I'll pick you up later"

"Ah sweetheart! You don't have to pick me up, Hutch can take me back!"

She looked at Hutch questioning "You think you know the way back? It's rather complicated with all the corridors and …."

Hutch interrupted her "Hey, I am a detective! I think I can find my way here."

She nodded "Okay then gentlemen, I'll see you later" With those words she turned and left them alone.

"Now, when can I have those x-rays? I want to go home!" Starsky looked around to see if there was anybody who could help him. A male nurse approached them asking "Mr. Starsky?"

"Yep, that's me" Starsky answered the young man.

"I'm here to help you with the x-rays"

"Oh but I have all the help I need" Starsky looked at Hutch but the nurse shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but your friend has to wait here! Regulations"

"Regulations? What do I care about regulations! I want Hutch with me and……"

"Relax Starsk; I'm here waiting for you. It's only a few x-rays!"

"Hm, well okay then but you'd better be here when I come back!"

Hutch laughed "Of course buddy, don't worry. Now be a nice boy and do as they tell you"

Starsky scowled at him but said nothing. Hutch waved when the nurse took the chair and pushed him towards a door where they both disappeared from his sight.

Still smiling the big blond sat down and let his mind wonder over the past few hours. Shaking his head at the turn things had taken. One moment they were just on their way to a high school reunion and a minute later they were almost blown to pieces! What is it with us? Why can't fate leave us alone for just one evening?

He was taken back from his reverie when the wheelchair with Starsky in it was parked beside his chair. The brunet looked tired but determined to leave the hospital as soon as possible!

"Come on Hutch! Let's get away from here before they want to do more experiments on me!"

"You're done already?"

"Yes of course! Piece of cake, nothing to it! Now drive Blondie or I'll walk back myself!"

Tired Hutch came to his feet and pushed the wheelchair back where they'd come from. Without hesitating he found the way back to the ER and the friendly nurse who saw them coming.

"Ah, there you are again!" she said with a smile "The doctor will be with you when he's seen the x-rays"

"How long will that be?"Starsky asked impatiently. He just wanted to leave the hospital and get home but feared that it would take a long time before he saw the young doctor again.

"Not too long I think" the nurse answered. "Be a patient patient and you'll see the doctor when he's ready!"

"Be a patient patient! Is she a comedian or something?" Starsky was definitely not amused at the nurses attempt to make him ease up a bit.

"Come on Starsk, take it easy will you? She's a kind person and she just tried to make you laugh a bit!"

"I don't wanna take it easy! I wanna go home! There's nothing wrong with me, I'm not even coughing anymore!"

"Hey, no you're not! I hadn't even noticed that!" Hutch said surprised. "That's a good sign buddy!"

Starsky stood up from the wheelchair and started walking around. He stretched his back to get the kinks out of it and announced "I feel fine! No pain, no cough, no difficulty breathing, nothing to worry about! I'm going home!" and with those words he started walking to the glass door that would bring him outside.

Hutch went after him and stopped him the moment he opened the door. "Wait a sec Starsk! Let's just see what the doctor has to say and besides, we have no car to drive in!"

"What do you mean 'no car??' Where is my car Hutch?" He stared at Hutch "She isn't burned is she?" He looked shocked just thinking about his baby burned. "What happened to my car?"

"Nothing Starsk!" Hutch hurried to reassure his partner "She's still where we left her" I hope, he thought.

"She better be!"Starsky snapped "How are we gonna get away from here now?"

"Well" Hutch answered thinking fast "What if we call Dobey and tell him what happened? He could send a black and white to pick us up and take us to the Tomato! What do you think? And while we're waiting we can see the doc and ……"

"I won't see that quack again!" Starsky was getting angry "He'll say I have to stay and I don't want that!"

"Who says you're going to have to stay here?" they heard the doctor's voice behind them.

They turned around to see the young man smiling at them. "Shall we talk about this in a quiet place?"

"Can I first make a phone call? It's important" Hutch asked.

"Of course detective! You don't have to be there when my patient and I talk"

Hutch shook his head "It's probably better if I stay Doc. My partner here is a little……….shall we say excited. I get the feeling he wouldn't take your advice too well if he was left to his own devices"

The doctor looked at Starsky with narrowed eyes."Hm, maybe you're right. We'll wait till you're ready!"

"Thanks" Hutch said grateful for the doctor's understanding and patience. "I'll be right back buddy"

"Make it fast Hutch!" Starsky said but Hutch was on his way already to find a telephone!

"Hey doc" Starsky couldn't resist asking "Are you really a doctor?"

"You want to see my credentials?"

Grinning the brunet answered "Well...if you don't mind? I can't believe you're old enough to be one"

Not able to stand still this long he started pacing the hall, still talking to the young man. "Have you been a Doc a while? 'Cause if it's only a week I might consider a second opinion!"

"Stop worrying detective! I haven't said anything yet. Why don't we just wait till your partner returns? He seems a reasonable man to me!"

"Oh! And I'm not you mean?" Angry the brunet stared at his doctor "I am very reasonable when you are, you know!"

"I didn't say that" the doctor started to say but was interrupted by Hutch's return. "Ah detective! I'm glad you're back. Your partner here is getting very impatient I'm afraid!"

Hutch grinned. "He's always like that doc! Don't worry; he'll relax in no time now"

Ignoring his friend's angry look he took Starsky's arm and said "Everything will be fine Starsk, just relax will you?"

The doctor stood up from his chair and led them to his office where he took place behind a huge desk and offered his visitors a seat.

Looking very uncomfortable Starsky sat down next to Hutch and stared at the young physician nervously!

"What is the verdict doc?" Hutch asked just as nervous as his partner was!

"As far as I can tell after looking at the x-rays and the blood tests you're doing fine!"

"Hey! I told you I am fine!" Starsky had to say it. Sighing with relief he looked at Hutch and started to get up from his chair.

"Not so fast, not so fast!" the younger man behind the desk said "Would you please listen to me before you leave! There is something more to it you know!"

"Sit down Starsk and let the man finish!" Hutch grabbed his partner's arm and pulled him back in his chair.

Muttering under his breath Starsky sat down again and looked expectantly at the man opposite of him.

"Well okay then! The good thing is you don't have any respiratory problems and the coughing has subsided so that sounds good! The x-rays show no odd things and your blood tests are normal! However there is always such thing as a relapse and with smoke-inhalation it's not always easy to find the damage. Now I know you're not really fond of staying here for the night and seeing how you're doing now, even without the extra oxygen, I am inclined to let you go….."

"Yes!" Starsky cheered "I knew it! I'm fine and I can go home!"

"There is a catch detective! Don't get too excited now" the young man smiled "I want to see you right back here if there's any coughing or anything out of the ordinary. And in any event I want you back here tomorrow morning just to give you a final check over!"

"Sure doc!" Starsky promised without thinking "whatever you say!"

"I'll take care of it doc" Hutch said "and I'll never let my eyes off him. I'll keep him company for the night!"

Satisfied with the arrangements the young physician stood up shook his visitors' hands. "Goodbye then gentlemen! And take care" With those words he left his office followed by his relieved patient and his friend.

"So, now we can go to the reunion Hutch!" Starsky announced when they were outside the hospital.

"You think so?" Hutch doubted, looking around as if he was searching for something.

"Yeah sure! Don't you wanna go anymore?" Starsky asked a bit surprised. "It's not that late you know and those things always end late"

"Well Starsk, let me say two things" Hutch stopped looking around and looked at his excited friend "First thing is: we need a ride and second you should take it easy after what happened tonight! Didn't you hear the Doc?"

"Hey, baby Doc said I'm fine and I thought you had sorted out the car thing with Dobey?"

"Yes I have and no he didn't say you're fine! He said it **looks** as if you're fine but…."

"No splitting hairs now Hutch! Tell me what you sorted out with Dobey and then we can go huh?"

Knowing there was no way in hell he could convince his partner now to go home and stay there, Hutch sighed and said "It seems that just after we'd left the scene Peterson and Hayward arrived and heard what happened. They saw the Torino and were so kind and thoughtful to drive your baby to the police garage where it would be safe! Now all we have to do is waiting for the patrol car that'll pick us up"

Starsky's face lit up knowing his car was safe and he started to look for the black and white that would take them away from the hated place!

They didn't have to wait long before their ride arrived and soon they were on their way to the precinct. Starsky sighed and rested his head against the car window. "Are you tired buddy?" Hutch asked a bit worried.

Starsky closed his eyes "Yeah, I guess I'm a bit tired" He yawned and added "But I still wanna go to the reunion"

Hutch frowned "I don't get it Starsk, earlier you didn't want to go and I almost forced you to and now I can't stop you from going! You care to fill me in on the latest facts?"

Despite his tiredness Starsky laughed "I thought about it and I now I think it will be fun after all! It's something like going back in time without a time machine you know"

"Curious about the most beautiful girl?"

"I don't think Sharman will be there but the second beauty might be! Yes I think I'm curious. I wanna know what happened to those bullies who used to rough me up"

"No other reason? Just curiosity?" Hutch found it hard to believe that Starsky had no alternative motive to go to the reunion. Especially after their talk about it earlier that evening!

"No, just curious!" Starsky stated and yawned again.

"We're here sir!" the officer behind the wheel said "Where do you want me to stop? At the precinct or the garage?"

"The precinct please" Hutch answered and opened the door when the car stopped at their destination.

"Come on buddy, we're almost home!"

Groaning a bit Starsky followed his partner inside and in the elevator to the third floor where they were welcomed by a relatively silence. At this time a night there weren't much cops around, most of them were on the streets patrolling or working a case in the field. Just Hayman and Peterson were around obviously working on their report of the accident and Starsky stopped to thank them for their concern for his car!

"You're welcome Starsky" Peterson said "We wouldn't want you to worry about it. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine" the brunet answered "Just a bit tired of everything. Hospitals are doing that to me you know! They never stop poking and sticking needles in you!" He shrugged "Don't worry about me guys, I'll live"

They were interrupted by a booming voice that belonged to their Captain "Hutchinson, Starsky! In my office!"

They entered the captain's office in silence and Starsky quietly closed the door behind them. Dobey was sitting behind his desk and looked amazed by the silent closing of the door! Normally his curly headed detective hooked his foot around it to close it with a bang! He looked at Hutch, his face a big question mark.

Hutch shook his head a little and shrugged. "What's the matter, Cap?" he asked politely "It is our night off"

"I know that Hutch but because you two decided on a funny way to spend that night I thought I'd ask how you are?" He looked at Starsky who slouched in his chair and didn't seem to have heard anything that was said. "Or maybe I should ask Starsky how **he** is!"

Hearing his name Starsky looked up and said "I'm fine Cap! But I'd like to go now if that's all right with you. We have something to do and it's getting late"

"You should go home and rest Starsky" Dobey said gruffly "And so should you Hutch" he added "Take the day off tomorrow you two and be sure you're ready to come back the day after, you hear?"

"Thanks Cap" Hutch smiled and stood up "Come on Starsk! Time to go home buddy" He walked to the door and let Starsky go out first then followed his partner but turned his head to Dobey and said again "Thanks Cap" before leaving the office.

Dobey stared at the now closed door for a second then shook his head and mumbled "Never a dull moment with these too."

It didn't take the two friends long to find the Torino and five minutes later they were on their way! Hutch was driving, which didn't happen too often but Starsky had agreed because he was feeling tired, and they were heading towards his apartment.

"Where're you going?" Starsky asked when he noticed the direction they were going "You're taking the wrong turn here!"

"I thought we'd better go home Starsk! I am tired and you certainly are so…."

"I wanna go to the reunion Hutch! Just for ten minutes?" he pleaded "Only to say hello?"

Hutch hesitated but made the mistake to look in Starsky's direction to be met with a look any lovely puppy could be proud of! "Don't do that!" he begged.

"Do what?" was the innocent reply.

"What you just did Starsk! Looking at me that way" Hutch turned his eyes back to the road. The rain had turned in a drizzle now and he had no trouble seeing the traffic.

"What's wrong with you Hutch?"He heard the innocent voice beside him say "I just looked at you!"

"It's okay buddy" Hutch sighed "we'll go to the reunion! But just for a little while, no booze and no dancing!"

"Okay then but you're no fun when you act like my father!"

"Somebody has to or you would be back in the hospital in no time!" Hutch tried to hide a smile but failed.

Starsky didn't care, he would be at the reunion and even ten minutes should be enough!

When they arrived at the school the party was in full swing! Loud music was heard through the closed door and voices were singing, talking or laughing.

"Just in time" Starsky said "It's party time!"

Hutch shook his head "Don't think so partner! Just say hello and see if you recognize somebody, then we'll be on our way home!"

"You are such a party pooper Hutch!" Starsky whined "I just wanna have some fun"

"Not tonight buddy! Sorry but you should take it easy. Doctor's orders!"

"Hm, what does that toddler know? I feel fine and I wanna have some fun! Is that too much to ask?"

"For tonight it is Starsk!"Hutch stood his ground and even a hurt puppy look couldn't change his mind!

"Okay then……dad! Let's go in and see who 're there, huh?" Starsky opened the door and suddenly they were surrounded by the sound of music and talking and laughing people!

Several faces looked their way when they entered the auditorium where the reunion was held and the two friends saw the curious expression on most of them. A petite woman with long, dark brown hair and green eyes came their way and looked at them questioning. "It's a private party, gentlemen" she said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "If you're looking for cheap drinks you're in the wrong place"

Astonished they stared at the woman, then at each other and back at the little lady again. "Oh" Starsky said "I think you make a mistake lady! We are at the right place, a little late maybe but definitely at the right place!"

"David Starsky!" someone yelled "Is it you? I'd recognize that voice and accent anytime!"

A huge man came their way and embraced Starsky with so much enthusiasm that Hutch got a bit worried about his partner's breathing abilities. Fortunately the man let Starsky go before Hutch had to interfere and with a big smile on his face the giant looked at his victim. "You look awful, shrimp" he said "What've you been doing tonight? Having a barbecue in your kitchen?" he roared with laughter at his own joke.

Hutch felt his anger rise but before he could say anything to the obnoxious guy the door opened again and an elderly man came in. He looked at the women and men in front of him and said "I'm sorry I'm late but there was an accident earlier this evening and the road was blocked for some time"

"Well if it isn't our beloved principal!"The noisy man cheered "Maybe you should be punished for being late, huh?" Again the roaring laughter was heard but nobody laughed with him. The principal wasn't impressed by the man's behavior. "That must be Sam McGee! Loud as ever and not funny at all"

McGee stopped laughing as if kicked and glared angry at the principal who turned his back to him and faced Starsky. "David!"He said and walked towards him "I've heard what you've done tonight and I am very proud of you!" He looked around and looking at all his former students he explained "David saved a young woman from a burning car! That was the accident I was talking about and I am very proud to tell you all that the boy some of you were not fond of turned out to be a brave man and a fine police officer!"

Some of the women covered their mouth with their hands at the thought of what had happened and what could have happened. Most of the men looked ashamed and confused!

Hutch watched Starsky and saw the embarrassment in his eyes. A bright red crept from his neck to his face and although he had a rather dark complexion, Hutch could see it and probably everybody else in the room! Time to interfere he thought and raised his hand. Everybody looked at him and from the corner of his eye he saw the sigh of relief his partner heaved.

"May I say something?" he started "It's been a very tiring night for the both of us. I'm Ken Hutchinson, David's partner, and I was also at the scene of the accident. It took a lot of courage to do what my partner did and I can understand that you would like to know what exactly happened but David is not up to this now! His doctor advised him to take it easy for a few days and to be honest, I don't think it was very wise to show up here but I believe you all know how stubborn and persistent he can be! He just had to come and say hello to all his old school buddies" Hutch looked at the faces in front of him and saw the shame on some of them. With satisfaction he continued "We didn't even take the time to change our clothes!"

The petite woman with the green eyes blushed furiously and stared at her hands in embarrassment.

"Because we are very thirsty we would like to have a drink with you and then we'll leave"

"So, our little shrimp is a big hero now huh?" Hutch heard McGee say a little too loud. "Who would have thought that when we were kids?"

An angry reply on his lips Hutch started to turn to the big man but from the corner of his eye he saw Starsky stagger and with one big step he was beside his partner just in time to catch him when he fell!

Gently he laid his friend on the floor asking "What's wrong partner? Are you in pain, trouble breathing? Talk to me Starsk!"

To his immense relief he saw the blue eyes look at him and smiling he said "So, there you are! Tell me what happened please, Starsk!"

Starsky looked his way but did not seem to be able to focus. Confusion was written all over his face when he whispered "Hutch, is that you?"

"Yes buddy, it's me! Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know" was the confused answer "headache"

"You got a headache Starsk? What else hurts?" Hutch had forgotten where they were, his mind and eyes only for his partner!

When he heard a voice ask "Shall I call an ambulance?" he looked behind him, surprised to see at least twenty people staring at them. He shook his head "No, I'll take him to the hospital myself! That's quicker than waiting for the ambulance"

Carefully he lifted Starsky from the floor and carried him in his arms through the opened door to the Torino. The petite green-eyed woman hurried to open the car door for him and with infinite care Hutch positioned his almost unconscious partner in the front car seat. He closed the door carefully and hurried to the driver's side. Sliding behind the wheel he kept talking to Starsky who hardly heard him!

"Hey buddy, keep awake will you?" he asked gently "Keep your eyes open if you can, please! You hear me Starsk?"

"Yeah, I hear you but I feel sick Hutch" Starsky's voice sounded weak and confused "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know Gordo but we'll find out soon!" Hutch was really worried now and while he turned the car key he looked at his partner who seemed to get weaker by the minute. "You're still with me Starsk?"

Hmm" came the drowsy voice from beside him.

"Good, keep it that way, will you?"

"Don't know if I can but I'll try"

"Do you feel any pain besides your head, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Anywhere else pain?"

Starsky shrugged but it was not very convincing and Hutch wondered if his words were even heard by his suffering partner.

"Hey buddy" he said while driving carefully but fast through the now more heavy rain "You're not pulling my leg are you? Saying you're sick so that I can carry you and you don't have to walk?"

He received no answer and worried he looked next to him. Starsky's head rested against the side window, his eyes closed, but he seemed to be breathing all right! Driving as fast as he could Hutch kept one eye on his partner and one eye on the road thankful for the light evening traffic!

With immense relief he reached the hospital and stopped the car right in front of the ER entrance. He jumped out of the car and without closing the door and hurried to the other side, opened the passenger door and carried Starsky in his arms from the car to the ER!

Inside he called for help. "Help me; I've got a sick man here!"

Two nurses hurried their way, one of them with a gurney and with a sigh Hutch laid down his precious burden.

"What happened?" asked the first nurse checking Starsky's pulse.

"He had an accident earlier tonight but had been checked out and he seemed fine" Hutch explained "but he collapsed fifteen minutes ago! Said he had a headache and was feeling sick"

They arrived at a cubicle and the gurney with Starsky on it was pushed inside. Without hesitation Hutch went inside too!

"I'll call a doctor" one nurse said and while the other nurse started undressing her patient she disappeared to come back two minutes later with the doctor who had treated Starsky earlier.

"Well detectives, so we meet again I'm sorry to say" he said "My name is Jameson by the way. What happened?"

Still looking at Starsky Hutch told in a few words what had happened and asked "What can it be Doc? He seemed fine when we left!"

"'utch… that you?" he heard the soft voice of his partner ask and without losing one second he was beside the gurney and grabbed the searching hand. "Yes, I'm here buddy! What is it?"

"Head…….hurts" was the whispered answer "sick….."

"What's wrong with him Doc?" Hutch was sick with worry and stared at the young doctor "Why is he feeling so sick huh? What have you missed earlier?"

"Hm let's see! Headache, dizzy, nausea ……first impression is a concussion. But because we never rely on first impressions I'll have to do some tests!"

"No… tests…home" Starsky's weak voice interrupted the doctor. Hutch looked at him, shaking his head "No way Starsk! You're going to have the tests now, you hear?"

"No need …to shout"

"I will shout if you won't listen to reason buddy!" Hutch looked at Jameson again "Do the tests Doc! He has no choice in this!"

The doctor chuckled and started giving orders "Head x-rays, blood test, BP check to start with"

Within seconds Starsky was surrounded by nurses and wearily he closed his eyes, too tired to notice what happened to him.

Hutch watched the nurses doing their job and asked the young physician "He will be all right won't he?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly "I think so detective but we have to wait for the test results!"

When Starsky was taken away for the x-rays Hutch decided to call Dobey. Their Captain should be at home by now so he called the home number."Dobey" he heard a sleepy voice say.

"Sorry Cap, did I wake you? It's Hutch!"

"Of course you woke me Hutchinson! Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh uh, no I'm sorry I didn't know it was this late!" Hutch looked at the clock and saw to his surprise that it was almost one o'clock in the morning!

"It better be important Hutch" Dobey's voice softened "What happened?"

"It's Starsky sir, he's back in the hospital again. They think he has a concussion"

There was a moment silence then he heard Dobey sigh. "How bad?"

"Don't know yet, they're working on him" Hutch kept looking around to see if his partner would turn up again.

"Give me a call when you know more Hutch" Dobey said with compassion in his voice. He knew how close his two detectives were and if one of them was hurting the other one just hurt as bad!

"I will, Cap! Good night"

"Good night he says" Dobey muttered when he put the phone down.

"Bad news dear?" Edith's voice startled him a bit.

"It's Starsky, Edith; he's back in the hospital with a concussion!"He sighed and wondered out loud "what is it with these two? Somehow trouble and misfortune always seem to find them"

Edith smiled "David will be all right Harold! Hutch will see to that"

Dobey kissed his wife and tried to go back to sleep.

Hutch went to the waiting room after he'd called Dobey and sitting in a very uncomfortable chair he waited for news about his partner. He thought about having a cup of coffee but decided against it knowing the coffee in hospitals was often even worse than the stuff in the precinct! It was quiet at this time a night and Hutch noticed there were two people besides himself waiting. He wondered briefly who they were waiting for but the thoughts about the others disappeared right away from his thoughts. With his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands he waited and worried for some time. Then he heard the door open and when he looked up he saw Dr. Jameson walking his way. Hutch jumped to his tired feet eager to get answers on his yet unasked questions.

"How is he Doc? Is he all right? Can I see him?"

The young man smiled and said "Not so fast detective. Shall we sit down?"

Hutch nodded and sat down in the chair again while Jameson sat right beside him.

"We've x-rayed your partner's head, checked his blood again and did some neurological tests. Although he was very drowsy during the examination and fell asleep every time we stopped talking to him I am quite certain to say that he has a concussion." The doctor chuckled and went on "He needs to rest and I'd like to keep him here for the night. Tomorrow morning, or more like _this_ morning we can take another look to see how he is doing then"

"Are you sure it's nothing else Doc?" Hutch asked anxious "No skull fracture or ….."

"No detective, his skull is fine! And his blood shows nothing out of the ordinary. I think that your partner has been lucky! The blast that threw him on the ground gave him the concussion and the smoke he inhaled left no damage!"

Hutch sighed with relief after the doctors words. "Can I see him now?" He couldn't wait to see for himself that Starsky was all right!

"Yes, but not too long detective! Your friend needs to rest and I think you need some rest too!"

"I'm fine Doc, I'm fine! Where can I find him?"

"He's in room 137, but remember just a few minutes!"With those words the young physician left after shaking Hutch' hand.

Almost running Hutch left the waiting room to bump in to a nurse at the door. "Sorry" he mumbled but she stopped him. "Can I take you to Mr. Starsky's room?" she asked with a smile.

He looked at her and stuttered "Oh eh yes please"

"Come with me and I'll show you his room" she walked swiftly through the hall and stopped at room 137.

"Here it is but he's sleeping! Please don't wake him up; we'll do that every hour"

Almost on his toes Hutch entered the room. There was a little lamp that gave enough light for him not to stumble and fall. In the bed lay his partner, pale and asleep but without any machine to help him breathing and Hutch felt overwhelmed with relieve and gratitude! He took a chair and sat down beside the bed. "Well Starsk, you did it again buddy! You gave me a fright and here I am again, sitting by your bed and waiting till you wake up! But for now just sleep and get well please!"

He took Starsky's hand and held it in his own. Softly squeezing it he closed his eyes and woke up when a blanket was placed over shoulders! A smiling nurse looked him in the eyes and said softly "You must have been real tired sir! You slept sitting in this lousy chair and didn't even wake up when we checked your partner!"She seemed amazed by the thought that somebody was able to sleep in such an awkward position!

"How's he doing?" Hutch asked, looking at Starsky.

"He's fine! I was just about waking him again"

She turned to the bed and called "Mr. Starsky! Wake up please!" She shook him gently and was rewarded by two dark blue eyes looking up at her. Smiling she asked "How are you feeling now? Still headache, nauseous, dizzy?"

"Yeah" Starsky's voice croaked and then "Is that you Hutch?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm right here!" The happiness was evident in his voice when he went on "how are you feeling Starsk?"

"Oh…I think ok" he looked at Hutch "You don't look so fine Blintz! Are you ok?"

"Just tired buddy, just tired! Go to sleep Starsk!"

"Yeah" his partner sighed and fell asleep again!

The nurse smiled "I think he'll be all right! He just needs to rest a lot" she looked at Hutch "And so do you and not in this chair! Go home sir, we'll take good care of your friend!"

"Maybe I should" Hutch answered and when she nodded he came to his feet, brushed his curled finger across Starsky's cheek and whispered "I'll be back in the morning partner!"

"Let's make it this afternoon!"The nurse said "It's six o'clock"

"Really?"Hutch mumbled and left the room. "How time flies when you're busy!"He said with a smile and slowly walked to the entrance. Another day he thought, we made it to another day! Feeling grateful for just that he climbed in the Torino and drove home.


End file.
